callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Clarke
Dr. Daniel Clarke was a British chemist in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Biography Dr. Clarke was a vocal communist in England, but when the anti-communism sentiment arise in England during the McCarthyism era, he found himself exiled by his peers. Looking for new supporters and patrons he traveled to the Soviet Union in 1964, and subsequently worked under Dragovich's Nova project, where his expertise in biology and chemistry came to play, primarily to stabilize certain volatile components in the Nova-6 gas. Clarke never directly worked with Dragovich however, but knew once his work on the project was completed, Dragovich would terminate him to prevent any loose ends. Clarke, however, escaped. Although he intended to seek refuge at his brother's place in Johannesburg, until his capture by Hudson and Weaver at Kowloon City, Clarke was on the run the whole time, primarily from Dragovich's men. But even when he was on the run, his research continued, as samples of Nova-6 stored in canisters were present in his make-shift lab in Hong Kong. Although he revealed that Friedrich Steiner created Nova-6, as well as the base of operation in the Soviet Union, Clarke promised to reveal information on Nova-6 if Hudson and Weaver saved him from the Russians sent by Dragovich. They fight their way out onto the rooftops through a storm, and they are about to escape when Clarke is shot in the head by a Spetsnaz sniper before he could finish telling Hudson and Weaver details pertaining to the "numbers". Hudson then dropped his body into the alley bellow and escaped with Weaver down the sides of the buildings into the alley. Hudson and Weaver shoot their way out and escape without all of the important information Clarke could have provided for them. Gallery Clarke dossier + journal entry.jpg|Clarke's CIA file and part of journal entry. Trivia *Dr. Clarke is voiced by English actor Gary OldmanFile:Cod7 additional cast.PNG, who also lends his voice to Viktor Reznov in both World at War and Black Ops. *Clarke is the first person who the player actively tortures, as Hudson places glass in his mouth and punches him whilst Grigori Weaver holds him in place. *It's interesting to note that as well as sharing the same voice, Clarke and Reznov (after Vorkuta) look incredibly similar, moreso their haircut and beard. *Clarke is described by Hudson/Weaver (whichever interrogator was speaking at the time) as a "narcissist" and a "degenerate prodigy," both of which could have led to his peers abandoning him and his affiliations with Project Nova. *Clarke is the only British character in ''Black Ops'' with a speaking role other than the British commandos' regular battle dialog in Project Nova. *After Clarke dies you can still see his body when you're on the rooftop's, but sometimes when you get to ground level his body disappears. *His researching calculation can be seen on the windows of his room, his arms, and over his face. *clarke is one of the only british characters to escape nova 6 gas *clarke is one of the only british main characters to be in call of duty black ops References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Killed in Action